Defects may occur during the forming of metal parts, such as the stamping of metal sheets into panels. Defects may include elongation defects, such as strains greater than an acceptable threshold, tears, voids, and the like. Defects may not be immediately apparent using visual inspection or other conventional approach. A defective part may then be further processed before the defect is discovered. Also, if defects are not discovered at the time of forming the part, conditions may remain for creation of similar defects in other parts. Hence, it is extremely useful to detect defects in formed parts, such as formed metal parts, soon after they are discovered.